


死里逃生

by NBAH3059



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, uke!Russia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059
Summary: 伊万在接某次‘短活儿’时的不同寻常的经历
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *庆祝国际妇女劳动节的加更
> 
> *背景时间是苏联解体后的几年
> 
> *因为ficbook上露家太太们对乌克兰的名字设定是奥利加，所以我也改用这个名字

伊万回家时正值深夜，他阖上铁门，把钥匙串扔在门边的矮柜上，他没按下电灯的开关，就着窗外照进屋的暗黄色的路灯灯光往屋里走了几步后将自己狠狠摔进沙发里，他又缓又重地深呼吸了数次，由于厕所门敞开着，于是一股不好闻的、潮湿且带着些异臭的味道钻入他鼻腔中。伊万朝围巾里缩了缩，用力闭了下眼，又安静地盯着墙壁上的树影发了会儿呆，接着懒洋洋抬手一颗颗解开衬衫的纽扣，坐起身将衬衫和围巾脱下放在沙发上，就这样光着上半身走进厨房。

伊万打开厨房里的灯，从一个放着石板充作冰箱的木柜中拿出块已变得干硬的黑面包，又转身拿起水壶接水，他一面等水接满一面无聊地打量自己身处的这个无比熟悉的、破且小的厨房，他望着窗台上种在金属罐里的小植株，像是在查看它们的生长状况，随后又去看堆在窗台下的、想着或许某天能派上用场而舍不得扔掉的各类杂物。壶满后，他打开炉灶，半途又顿了顿，随后他将水壶放在炉灶上，皱着眉拿起放在靠墙的小木桌上的一张对折的纸。他打开这张绘着暗纹的、与周围格格不入的、洁白中染着点儿金色的纸——或是说一张邀请函与通知的混合物，无声地将印在正中的一行字读了一遍又一遍，直到水烧开的鸣叫声惊醒了他，他才匆忙关掉炉火。之后伊万时而咬一口发酸的黑面包，时而喝口热水安抚一下被粗糙麦麸刮疼的口腔和喉壁，但他始终面无表情的、像劳改犯盯着自己签了字的认罪书那样看着左手拿着的邀请函。

伊万不明白这一切是怎么开始与怎么发生的，他就像不明白为什么呆在明斯克读大学的妹妹娜塔莉亚突然有了另一个国籍那样不明白为什么有坦克开进了莫斯科，也像不明白为什么在研究所里当技术员的奥利加会被突然无理由裁员那样不明白为什么原本三卢布一瓶的伏特加现在涨价到了几千卢布一瓶。伊万原本在进修航天方面的专业，他一直梦想着或许某日他能成为下一个加加林，或至少由他来设计出下一位加加林乘坐的载人飞船。可现在，为了避免他的姐妹或是跑到波兰、法国去倒货，或是更糟点儿，像某些要么被骗被拐、要么迫于生计的姑娘那样去西欧卖淫——奥利加倒是打算找办法继续供伊万和娜塔莉亚读书，伊万以娜塔莉亚需要陪伴和照顾为理由让奥利加去了明斯克，他可不希望自己单纯善良的姐姐成为他每日都能在楼下绿化草坪上瞥见的新鲜尸体中的一员，他们靠卖掉家里的冰箱、电视机、收音机与留声机等家具度日，那个留声机还是祖母从德国带回来的——伊万半是被迫半是自愿的离开了象牙塔。刚出来时他还有着点儿傲气，所有自认是知识分子的苏联人都有股傲气，不肯不做抵抗的向金钱投降，为了生计去劫掠或造卖假货，而他比别的知识分子幸运点儿，自小的爱好让他能找到份既能谋生又不过于使他难堪的工作，于是他成为了一个在餐厅里弹琴的钢琴师，专给前来用餐的客人们伴奏，让客人们体验什么是资本主义式的自由新生活。

若只伊万一人，餐厅给出的工资够他买回他们曾卖掉的家具，然而近来的局势变化使他变得小心谨慎，且又有姐妹得养，于是伊万将三分之二的钱邮寄去了明斯克，剩下的三分之一中拿出一小部分存在家里，其余用来维持生活。伊万不认为自己一辈子都得当那种穿着廉价西装坐在餐厅角落里，嗅着空气中烤熟的肉、散发出奶油或酸咸味儿的汤以及蒸鱼混杂在一起的香气忍饥挨饿弹琴直到餐厅闭店后才回家嚼黑面包配酸黄瓜的那种钢琴家，不，这都不能称之为钢琴家，仅是个服务新俄罗斯贵族的可怜人。他幻想着当娜塔莉亚毕业后，俄罗斯的局势会再次稳定下来，奥利加和娜塔莉亚会回到莫斯科，回到这栋承载了他们整个童年与少年时期的赫鲁晓夫公寓楼内，然后他能试着继续向自己的梦想努力，他存钱就是为了这个，为了以后可能会缴出的学费，为了再次进修而预留出了疏通关系的费用。

可如所有曾属苏联的国家的命运正被戏弄一般，伊万的命运也被不知名的力量肆意戏耍着，在还差几天就能领到第四个月的工资时，餐厅因其所属者被枪杀而不再营业，当月的工资自然也不会有了。伊万还没想好他该怎样找到下一份工作，就又有人来通知他继续上班，还是原来的餐厅，还是原来的钢琴，只不过餐厅的拥有者换了个对象而已。伊万知道自己正在给杀人犯、刽子手和强盗干活儿，不过他不去细想这事儿，便成功的假装自己不知道或不在乎。

约半个月后，没有任何预兆，某夜伊万工作结束时突然被通知说他得换个地方上班，他没有说不的想法，他只是有很多疑惑，但传达通知的那名剃着光头穿着全套运动服——伊万心中有道微弱的声音在问穿着这种衣服的人是怎么被放进来的——的男人漠然的眼神让他根本出不了声，于是他如半个月前那样，假装什么都没发生的去了新地方工作。新的工作场所要更加……伊万不知该用什么样的词来形容，那里有着挎枪的保镖，但客人们的衣着却与餐厅里的客人没什么不同；灯光更为昏暗，偶尔伊万能瞟见侍者拿出奇怪的器具与粉末给客人，但菜单上的菜品依旧是伏特加和鱼子酱；他的下班时间延后至午夜，但也涨了约一半的工资，这些变化让伊万不安，可他除了不安外不知自己还能做什么。

像是验证伊万的预感般，没过多久，临近下班时有数名举着机枪的男人闯进这座分不清该被称为餐厅还是俱乐部还是酒吧的建筑，伊万和侍者一起躲在餐桌下听保镖们骂着脏话同闯入者交战。保镖们很快杀掉了闯入者们，为了安抚员工，当天还给所有人发了瓶伏特加——就伏特加当时的价格而言，这等同于直接向他们发黄金——伊万抱着伏特加浑浑噩噩回到家中，一关上家门他就垮倒在矮柜边，抱着自己的双膝瑟瑟发抖地坐在原地直到天色发亮。伊万仅在很小的时候听躺在床上因病动弹不得的祖母讲过当年卫国战争时因枪击而受伤或死亡的人们是什么样的，他从没想过自己会亲眼看见一个人被子弹击中后是如何瘫软在地、血又是如何浸透好几层衣服涌到地板上。他的好运未衰退，只有胳膊被子弹擦伤出一道略带焦痕的红印，可伊万总觉得穿透那名倒霉侍者的子弹也射入了他的体内，将他内心中那股不染俗尘的，被阿赫玛托娃、沙拉莫夫和曼德尔施塔姆等人滋润的天真给吞噬了。

再之后的某日，那儿的管事人在下班后把伊万叫住，问伊万是否愿意“接个短活儿”——即去另一个地方演奏一次，伊万花了几秒才反应过来管事在说什么，他控制住了自己猜测‘短活儿’这词其它含义的欲望——管事给伊万倒了杯伏特加，拍着伊万的前臂说老板觉得他是个不错的小伙儿，特意给了他赚些小钱的机会，他以一种不认为伊万会拒绝这样的恩惠的态度说出这些话，而伊万捏着小玻璃杯、余光扫视过管事腰带上的手枪，识趣的什么都没说。“只是你得记住，在那儿最好装作自己又聋又瞎。”最后管事忠告了伊万一句。

这句忠告让伊万提心吊胆，他被人领着进了某栋宅子，全程双眼不敢放在镶嵌着几何图案的地砖与钢琴之外的地方，他小心到堪称胆怯的姿态似乎取悦了他的服务对象，那夜过后他得到了一大笔钱，多到当那笔现金被邮寄到明斯克后奥利加给他打电话满含惊慌和担忧地询问自己的弟弟为什么突然寄去了那么多的钱，如果‘那么多的钱’的标准是指在市场里这笔钱能买上半公斤肉的话。伊万用半真半假的话安抚了奥利加，不管奥利加的真实想法是什么，表面上她至少相信了伊万的说辞，“私人演奏会获得更多报酬”。至于娜塔莉亚，这个聪明的小姑娘私下写信给伊万说她们每晚都在缝制些胸罩和内裤以便周末能到火车站去售卖，加之伊万每月汇来的钱，她们生活富足，故伊万不需将自己至于危险之中。

然而这由不得伊万做决定，偶尔伊万会冒出‘也许我该在餐厅原主人被枪杀时辞职去当管道工’这样的念头，不过当他读奥利加或娜塔莉亚寄来的描述她们现在生活有多么好的信时——她们甚至在明斯克租了套一居室的公寓，奥利加终于不需再挤在娜塔莉亚的宿舍中同娜塔莉亚分享一张窄小的单人床——那个念头就消失在了水被烧开的咕噜声和土豆汤的热气中。没有固定规律，伊万偶尔会又一次接到‘短活儿’，最初只是从管事那儿，后来还有些别的、或是穿着夹克衫或是穿着西装的人，他们有的只是简单给伊万一个地址和时间，但偶尔会让伊万和另一些人——也是乐手、歌手等——一同坐进大货车空荡荡的后车厢里再开往某地。伊万一直牢记管事的忠告，所以哪怕有只穿着刚够遮住私密处的服装的男孩和女孩举着托盘在四周走动；有人在不远处交媾；某名客人往桌上倒出一小袋各类苏联勋章而另一处的客人从一个奇怪的器具中吸入几口白烟后脱掉了自己的上衣；更甚者，有人被绑住手脚像沙袋般被挂在悬吊的绳子上并被殴打，伊万皆强迫自己若无其事的将双眼钉在钢琴上继续弹奏。

最可怕的一次，是有不止一人在伊万不远处被杀掉，枪击、割喉以及窒息。当第一声枪响时伊万被吓得停下弹奏，下一秒他僵在原处，脑子一片空白，不敢抬头对上或许是他想象出的刺向他的数道锋利的视线，随后一道“继续”的命令拯救了他，他让本能接管双手，在琴键上按出些勉强能连成曲调的音节，任由从割破的气管里冒出的嗬嗬声与人被窒息时手脚胡乱踢打的挣扎声钻入耳道。他回家后在沙发上躺了好几个小时才意识到他真的活着离开了那儿，他把被子裹在身上，像蝉蛹那样缩成一团，在恐惧中睡去，不一会儿又被蛮横的砸门声惊醒。有那么几秒，伊万只是呆呆地望着被砸得不断震动、几欲断裂的门锁，在心里反复尖叫“他们还是决定杀了我！！！”

难以判断是幸还是不幸，敲门的并不是匪帮而是警察——那时候‘警察’这一词还不是对西方policemen单词生硬的音译——他被按着脖子压进警局询问他昨晚在哪儿、做了什么、见到哪些人以及那些人做了什么事。伊万忍着羞耻——他衣衫不整，没穿鞋或袜子，头发蓬乱，还没刷牙——咬紧牙关一言不发，审问他的警察从诱导说会给他美元作为报酬到保证他的安全到恐吓他们能像打死只野兔那样把他打死在审问室里。伊万害怕那些警察说到做到，可他更害怕他为之工作的对象，至今未露过一面的新任餐厅拥有者，运送他和其他乐手去某栋富丽堂皇的宅子的、剃着光头的司机，拽下随行女孩的衣服将其抛进放在大厅中的、装满了香槟的浴缸中的男人，以及所有穿着亮丽优雅的服装、脸上戴着张温文尔雅的面具的、伊万在干‘短活儿’时遇见的客人。他不会撒谎说他不怕死，可比起自己的死亡，更让他担心的是俱乐部里的管事与保镖偶尔会用闲聊的语气向他问起他姐妹的近况，而伊万足够聪明，这点儿警告和暗示已经足以他在面对警察的审问时闭嘴。

伊万不知他被关押了多久，他不被允许睡觉，没有水喝，也不被允许去厕所，赤裸的双脚被水泥地冻得没了知觉。一无所获的警察终究还是放了伊万，他拖着身子像一具苍白的游魂般向离警局不远的家走去，差点儿晕倒在公寓楼入口处，还是一名住在一楼的、上了年纪的老妇人打开家门给了他杯热水才让他有了爬上四楼的力气。被警察撞破的铁门仍敞开着，尚还站在楼梯上，伊万就已经发现家中很是少了点儿东西——放在门口矮柜上的小摆件消失了，伊万穿着去工作场所的两双皮鞋不见了，仅留下一双老旧的胶鞋，放在客厅靠窗一侧的藤椅也消失无踪，矮几上的所有东西都不翼而飞，只剩个光秃秃的、布满划痕的木头平面。

伊万跨进家，他拉上门，因门锁被破坏，铁门被阖上后又弹了回去，他听见了门轴移动的吱呀声却疲惫到懒得回头，他想着自己得在沙发上好好儿睡一觉，起床后再去找锁匠——如果他藏在床板下的卢布还没被人拿走的话——在向沙发迈出第三步时他被一股力量击中，他双膝直直砸在地板上。由于一切发生的太快，他的感官和大脑先是处于一片空白中，随后才接收到自下肢开始上窜的疼痛，待他散开的视线焦距重新定焦时，他最先看见的是一双黑色的、反光的皮鞋。

几秒后，掐着伊万的后颈使他无法抬头的手放松了力道，“您知道吗，伊万•亚历山大诺维奇，”一道略耳熟的男人的声音从上方传来，伊万抬头望去，他没能靠第一眼认出对方是谁，“通常来说，这种情况我们都以让所有目击者消失为处理方式。”伊万瞪大眼，不是因为男人的话而是因为他想起来前几日正是这个男人来到俱乐部，如审核他般打量他良久后给了他一个‘短活儿’，“然而幸运的是，您的长相——”男人的食指从伊万的颧骨滑至伊万的下巴，“您的小心谨慎，以及您的忠诚饱受我的客户的赞赏。”这个男人无论是长相还是口音都不像是苏联，不，是都不像是俄罗斯人，男人的食指继续向下前进，迫使伊万将头抬得更高，伊万的头刚欲朝后撤，后颈上的手便警告性的收紧了，“我们很高兴得知您没向警方透露任何东西，”那根食指停滞在伊万喉结下方一道幼时因意外留下的旧伤上，伊万忍不住干咽一下，他无法阻止惊惧渗入自己的眼眸中，他听出了男人的言下之意——即警局里的某人在向这名男人、或隐藏在这名男人身后的任何势力报告警局中所发生的一切。伊万的反应莫名让男人露出个‘喔，我看出来了’的微笑并开始摩挲那道微凸起的伤疤，“所以，我们带了些礼物以弥补您的损失。”他拍了拍伊万的侧颈，后退一步冲伊万身后的人点点头，于是那些攥着伊万后颈和肩膀的手便收了回去。“礼物放在厨房里。”男人说着向铁门走去，在离开前他似想起了什么般回头补充道：“对了，给您姐妹的礼物也包含在内。”

伊万跪坐在原处呆望着敞开的家门，当他被从窗外吹进楼道的冷风冻得打哆嗦后才伸手撑着地试图站起身，他蹒跚走进厨房，看见小木桌上有堆呈金字塔状叠放着的美元、一些瓶子样式各异的伏特加以及两个并排放着的珠宝盒，餐椅上还放着套仅用肉眼看就能感到其昂贵价格的西装。伊万环视家中，或许得托匪帮的福，邻居们只来得及拿走些小物什，大件的家具皆乖乖留在原地，仅沙发看起来被搬动过，而伊万用信封装起来后粘在床板背面的卢布也分文不少。伊万将铁门上的门链子拴上——尽管仍无法关紧门，可聊胜于无——他在沙发上躺下，十几分钟后又有脚步声停在他家门前。伊万猜过或许是邻居，当然不是为了来还他们搬走的东西，而是来陪一陪他，或许送他个罐头什么的，那时的人们就是这样，会趁着你遭难分走你家里的东西，然而当你回到家中后他们又会送来热水、食物和安慰。伊万不责怪他的邻居，也不打算讨回消失的财产。

但出乎伊万的意料，来的人是锁匠，这个提着工具箱的年轻女人一言不发开始修锁，在伊万询问后说自己是被一个“看起来有点吓人”的男人叫来修门的，已付过钱了。伊万愣了一会儿，随即蹲下歇斯底里的无声笑了半晌，锁匠用夹杂着几分害怕的眼神不停瞅他，似乎担心他会突然失去理智发狂攻击自己，他捂着发疼的腹部肌肉试图打消锁匠的恐惧，“原谅我，我只是——”伊万深深吸进一口气想要将笑欲压下，“您瞧，这门差不多就是被叫您修锁的人给弄坏的。”

当日稍晚些时候，伊万曾在餐厅工作时的同事带着莫名又不解的神情敲响了伊万的门并转告伊万说他被放了两天假。伊万将这两日全花在了不安稳的、随时被噩梦惊醒的睡眠上，期间他盯着餐桌上的伏特加犹豫了很长时间，最终还是克制住打开其中一瓶以体验人生中第一次醉酒的欲望。他期望自此后的日子能回归日常，真正的日常，没有‘短活儿’，没有奇怪的客人与奇怪的弹奏场地，没有任何血淋淋的伤口与死亡，然而事与愿违，如闯入他家中的那名联络人所言，他在警局中表现出的忠诚饱受赞赏，他仿佛在自己都不知道的时候通过了他并未想参加的考验。

某日伊万才刚到俱乐部，管事就递给他一张在电灯照射下泛着圈白金色的光晕的对折的硬纸，伊万皱着眉接过硬纸，他摩挲一下纸面——‘资本主义的玩意儿！’他心中尚未死去的那苏联的一小部分对其表面的暗纹与金粉不屑地评判道——打开后发现内页上印着行花体字，没一个他能看懂的单词，全是些大小写混在一起的字母和几个数字，管事抽着烟伸出食指点在内页上告诉他哪几个字母代表了前来接伊万的地点，哪几个字母代表了对工作人员的要求，又有哪几个数字代表了具体接送时间等。伊万想拒绝，可没等拒绝之言的第一个单词音节从喉咙里发出来，管事就拍着他的肩说：“别犯傻，伊万，我知道你被上次的事吓坏了，但上次的事是上次，这次是这次。”管事语气温和地说，面上的神情瞧上去就像伊万公寓楼里那名小时候给过他和奥利加糖果吃的早已离世的老头似的，管事用力捏了捏伊万的左肩，重复道：“别犯傻。”

于是等邀请函上写的日期到来的那日，伊万跟着个陌生人上了辆车窗被涂黑的车，去了陌生的、窗户被封死看不见外面有什么的房间，在房间里换上陌生人递来的一整套衣服——伊万没敢问为什么这套衣服同上次匪帮留下的西装一样尺寸合适——接着他被系上了蒙眼布，被领着再次坐进某辆车中。他猜路途中更换过交通工具，因为车停下的那几次他被人领着下车又上车，且座位坐起来的感觉也不同。总之，最终当蒙在伊万双眼上那条透不进哪怕一丝光亮的蒙眼布被取下后，伊万来到个装潢精致却没有窗户的厅室内，厅室里放着些单人椅、沙发、茶桌等，角落里一张金绿色单人椅上坐着个鬓发略发白的男人，伊万与他对视一眼，双方都没有同对方搭话闲聊的念头。

不久后门被敲响，伊万和另一个男人皆重新蒙上眼，像条瞎了眼的狗一样听着别人的命令行动，“走”、“注意下楼梯”、“站着别动”、“走”……伊万的膝盖磕碰上一个固体，他差点摔倒，被身边的人拽着手臂拉住后又被命令“坐下”，他摸索着坐下，意识到自己正坐在钢琴凳上，于是他朝前伸手，果然摸到了钢琴与乐谱——尽管伊万不明白既然他被蒙上了双眼，为何还需摆上份他不会看的乐谱——他挨个抚摸过每一个琴键以辨别琴键的位置，同时之前命令伊万的那道声音语调无起伏地宣告着伊万不久后将弹奏的乐曲，以及哪道指令代表着他得开始演奏，哪道指令意味着他能休息片刻。伊万庆幸他过去背下了即将弹奏的曲子的乐谱，他祈祷自己待会儿别因过于紧张而弹错某个音节，他从爱德华•格里格的《A小调钢琴协奏曲》开始弹奏，以亚历山大•斯克里亚宾的《Alexander Scriabin - Sonata-Fantaisie in G# Minor》结尾，期间他仅休息过一次，停下来喝了点儿水，上了次厕所，除此之外他一刻不停地按着琴键。

结束后伊万直接被运送回公寓楼下，他忍着酸痛用僵硬的手指扯下蒙眼布，发现天色发暗，太阳隐在阴云后导致他分不清此刻是清晨还是傍晚，他回家后径直在床上躺下，卧室的窗户外飘来土豆汤的气味和隐约的广播声，电台报时让伊万得知这是他被接走后的第三日傍晚，他没像前几次那般如只受到惊吓的动物幼崽一样裹着棉被坐在床铺靠墙的角落颤抖着抽噎，他从仰躺换成侧躺的姿势，脑子里不停着一个问题：“怎么就变成了这样？”

可他既不知道该向谁提问，也并不真正知道自己希望得到怎样的回答。

伊万还记得第一次将自己的手指插入肛门的情形，他已忘记具体是在他多少岁时，以及这样做之前他到底在想什么，或许他什么都没想，或许他好奇，总之某个夜晚，奥利加和娜塔莉亚皆睡去了——那时伊万还住在客厅里，直到奥利加去了明斯克后伊万才搬进家中唯一一个卧室内——他躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，盯着墙上的路灯灯光发了会儿愣，莫名便将左手绕至身后、探入臀肉间触碰底端的那圈皱褶，他按压几下后将手指朝内戳，坚硬的指甲划过柔软的粘膜让他体内突兀产生股与快感毫无关系的颤栗感。伊万没从第一次尝试中获得任何愉悦，然而奇怪的是，他也无法消除自己再次做这样的尝试的欲望，随着时间推移，他逐渐发现当肠内的某处被用力蹭过后他会感到种别的行为无法带来的、独特的舒适感，他并未仔细思考过这种快感获得方式，仅模糊的、下意识觉得恐怕他最好别告诉任何人他在做这种事。

之后当伊万进入大学，机缘巧合之下，‘同性恋’这个从未在他的世界中以及苏联社会中存在过的概念闯入了他的生活，可他难以判断自己是否是同性恋，他还未喜欢过任何人，他的目光从未被某个女人或男人、姑娘或小伙儿吸引，他的举止并不扭捏作态，也没有偷穿奥利加或娜塔莉亚的裙子的冲动，唯一能与‘同性恋’联系起来的，便是他不止从阴茎这一器官获得快感，可相对的，伊万也没法想象某个男人压在他身上、将阳具插入他直肠里的情景。‘阴茎会比手指或钢笔更舒服吗？’由新的概念引发的新的问题不停在伊万心底盘旋，‘还是说某个比手指更长更粗的东西会让我更舒服呢？’他想了许多日，终于按捺不住从厨房里偷了根奥利加买来做腌菜的黄瓜，夜里他抚摸着黄瓜粗糙多刺的表面，数次将那根冰凉的、比三根手指还粗的东西塞入双腿间又哆嗦着拿回胸前，最后他安静又无缘由地哭了一会儿，睁着眼捱至清晨，趁着姐妹未醒溜出家将那根没进入他体内任何孔洞的黄瓜扔进了楼下的垃圾箱中。

但伊万仍对此无比好奇，另一个人的器官、另一个人的体温，他心怀不切实际的、美好且虚幻的想象，想象没准儿有朝一日自己能得知那是种什么样的感觉，所以当坦克开进莫斯科，他的同学们开始高呼“叶利钦”并互相商量着去普希金广场时，伊万忍不住对人们口中的“自由”抱有一丝微弱的期望，万一改变后的苏联能让他自由探索自己的性癖、自由试验自己到底会对哪种性别产生性欲呢？没准儿他们还能买上套斯大林时期专给精英们修建的公寓，离开这个狭窄的、无论怎么清理厕所中总是会传出股潮湿且不好闻的味道的屋子。

伊万和奥利加坐在沙发上，电视机被打开了，但他俩谁都没把心思放在从一大早就开始播放的芭蕾舞剧《天鹅湖》上，他们只是为了家里能有点热闹的声音，仿佛这样就能将不安驱赶出去一般。奥利加双手握在一起不停地相互挤压搅动，伊万则盯着窗沿上的盆栽，他食指一遍遍敲击沙发扶手，心思陷进段不请自来的回忆里：那是在他发生了让脖子上留下道伤疤的意外后，他的父亲若有所思地摩挲他喉间刚褪去硬痂露出来的崭新的皮肉，“你和我一样，万涅奇卡，”父亲语调轻柔地说：“我们都得吃点儿苦头，可总归是个幸运的人。”那一刻伊万情不自禁想要相信父亲的话，虽然时至今日他都不明白一个久病早逝的人到底为什么会断言说自己很幸运。而现在，伊万感谢那日奥利加将他拉回了家，使他能自欺欺人的安慰自己说至少他不像他的同学与其他拦在坦克前的人那样参与进亲手毁掉自己祖国的行动中。

伊万沉沉叹息一声，他的身体无比疲惫，精神却纠缠在邀请函上的那行通知上，在上次管事向他解读密码时他完全没留心去记，他以为这样的事不会有下一次，可当他展开那张放在木桌上的对折的硬纸后，他才发觉或许他的直觉早就预测到了今日，故擅自偷偷记下了那些字母数字的位置含义以让他能轻松解读出邀请函上的内容。‘下下周……’他默念着邀请函上的时间，思索这次若奥利加问他从哪儿弄来了那么多卢布的话他该用什么样的理由来搪塞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文里苏联解体前后的资料全来源于《二手时间》，不懂钢琴，全是在wiki上查资料后瞎编的，还有本来只是为了背景设定而看《二手时间》，结果看得心里超堵，普通百姓面对动荡的局势真的太无力了( ´•︵•` )
> 
> 顺便，上AO3不稳定的同好们，我开了个 [博客](https://wordpress.com/home/nbah3059.wordpress.com)，可以去那里看更新，不过能上AO3还是尽可能上AO3吧，AO3上看文比较方便。以及，不用注册AO3也能留言的！！！！ ~~给我留言！~~
> 
> ~~还有，象牙塔里普通知识分子露真是太好吃了wwwwww~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看见欧美也开始爆发COVID 19，想告诉用机器翻译来看我的小说的外国朋友，你们外出时一定得戴口罩！在COVID 19严重的地区还应该戴护目镜，并把头发包在帽子里！囤积食物、卫生纸、月经用品、垃圾袋、消毒酒精等。因为蔬菜的保质期不长，所以可以买维生素药片来代替。买一次性手套，外出时穿上，这样能避免手直接触碰到公共场所的门把手等。尽可能别出门。
> 
> 还有，家庭隔离没有用，COVID 19患者会感染家人，且COVID 19病情会越来越严重，如果你感觉自己患了COVID 19，一定得去医院治疗！

这次同上次一样，伊万在陌生且窗户被封死的房间里换上尺寸合适的套装后蒙着眼坐上好几种不同的交通工具，伊万能肯定自己乘过船，因为当他被领着走下交通工具时他听见了潮水拍打礁石的声响，他朝传来海鸥鸣叫声的方向偏偏头，随后被推着肩催促继续前进。

伊万以约翰•菲尔德的《Piano Sonata No. 1》开始，在弹奏到克萨韦尔•沙尔文卡的《Scherzo in G major》时听见有几道略匆忙的脚步声自左侧接近又远去，随后不远处各语种不同的窃窃私语声变大些许，四周响起硬鞋跟敲在地砖上的动静，伊万好奇地微侧过脸，企图捕捉到更多细小的声音以便推测出发生了何事，当他弹出《Scherzo in G major》的最后一个音节时，又有数道脚步声从左侧匆匆跑过，不远处的低语声变得清晰可闻，遗憾的是伊万听不懂那些客人在说什么，他只能凭借接‘短活儿’时的有限经验判断出那听起来有些像意大利语，也可能是西班牙语？另一些客人则在用英语、法语和德语交谈，伊万仅听出了一个德语单词“袭击”，他只懂几个德语词，‘袭击’、‘跪下’、‘快走’等等，这些词是在卫国战争时期上了前线的祖母教给他及姐妹的。

在伊万开始演奏费卢西奥•布索尼的《Six études Op. 16》时，鞋跟敲在地砖上的声响的节奏变得杂乱起来，仿佛有许多人正慌张地走动或无措地来回踱步似的，伊万放轻呼吸，钻入耳内的那些以声音形式存在的线索使他逐渐紧张，他想知道是否某处出了差错，想扯下剥夺他安全感的蒙眼布，可他没收到停止弹奏的指令，故只能继续不紧不慢地按着琴键。或许是分了神的缘故，伊万突然忘了下一小节的乐谱，他僵了一瞬，差点中断弹奏，所幸凭着经验和本能接上了下一个音符。

比起客人们脚步声和语调中透出的紧绷感，现在伊万更担心当他弹完这小节乐谱后该怎么办，由于雇佣他来弹奏的这个组织——势力——随便怎么称呼，总之他们对员工的方式，蒙眼、更换多种交通工具、要求员工连内衣都更换成他们准备的那套等，让伊万自己就否定了‘或许他们会允许我将蒙眼布拉开条缝看一下乐谱’这个幻想，他想着他是否能直接跳至下下个小节，没准儿在场的所有客人与其他员工要么音乐水准不够高、要么恰巧没怎么听他弹奏故无人会发现他的错误呢？他想不出更好的办法，直到方才那一刻他才突然发觉除了持续不断地弹钢琴外他没有主动进行其余任何行动的许可，他一直、且只能被动遵循来自于陌生声音的一道道指令。

约一分钟内这个小节就会结束，伊万不禁呼吸急促起来，‘怎么办？’他在脑中拼命叫喊着，或是说以这种方式不停祈祷，祈祷他能在最后一分钟内想起乐谱，或能想出个办法度过这一难关————

某个男人尖叫了一声，紧接着数道枪响盖过了尖叫。

伊万错按了几个琴键导致刺耳的混音响起。

高低男女不同的叫嚷、杂乱的脚步声与玻璃以及其它易碎品碰上硬物后的碎裂声混在一起，伊万抬起双手放开琴键，他摸索了下钢琴凳，朝右挪了一步后忽然意识到此刻无人阻止他解开蒙眼布了，他应该扯下这条碍事的玩意儿，尽快找个隐蔽且坚固的地方躲起来。可他的手刚触碰到蒙眼布，就又响起了枪声，一道听起来略不耐烦的男音用英语高声说了句什么，四周便安静下来，仅剩了些布料摩擦声。这一变化让伊万顿在原处，他维持着右手举在额角的姿势一动不动。

几不可闻的脚步声逐渐逐渐靠近伊万，方才那道男音从远处说了句什么，随后脚步声的主人用充满活力的语调回复了一个短句。伊万干咽一下，僵硬的等待着脚步声在自己身后停下，一个坚硬的东西抵住了他的后脑，尽管理论上人类的头皮没有敏感到能感知接触物形状的程度，可伊万的头发似乎突然长出了视觉神经和触感神经般，他能清晰辨别出那是个接近圆筒状的金属制的东西。于此同时，有什么越过他的右肩朝前方探去，几秒后传来了纸张被翻动的声音——应该是身后的人在翻看乐谱——这人无趣地吐出一个单词，这道突兀且过于贴近伊万耳尖的英语让伊万惊得瑟缩一下，他头皮发麻，后颈和脊椎窜过冷刺感。站在他身后的人笑了一声，有一只手拍了拍他的右肩，又轻推着他仍傻傻举着的右手手腕示意他将手放回琴键上。

远处那道不耐烦的男音以责骂的语气说了句什么，身后的人像个不喜听父母念叨的孩子那样应付地哼哼一声，另一道之前未出现过的、音调成熟磁性的男低音说了句法语，听语气似乎是在调解，随即远处响起一阵咔嗒声，伊万用了数秒才将其同更换弹夹、上膛、解除保险等一系列行为联系起来。没等伊万心中冒出新一轮恐惧，身后的人就又说了句什么，那人等了片刻，拍了拍伊万的肩，伊万才意识到方才那句是在对他说。“我……我听不懂你在说什么。”伊万略结巴地说。身后的人叹息一声，又用疑问的语气吐出个短句，“《Courage Of The Wind》？”

尽管伊万什么都看不见，可蒙眼布下他仍然睁大了眼，他不知身后的人想表达的意思是否是他理解的那样，但这是首钢琴独奏曲的名称，1985年发行，而他则是在俄罗斯独立约两年前才托某个倒货的人弄来了唱片，因对这种新世纪音乐感兴趣，后来他又想方设法托人弄来份乐谱。伊万的手指抽搐一下，他回忆着那首曲子的乐谱，试探着依照开头几个音符按下琴键。

身后的人捏了把他的肩高兴地说了句或许是赞许的话后向远处走去，那人一面走着一面和他的同伙说着什么——伊万留意到对话中又出现一道新的，听起来安静柔和的男音——这四道声音用法语和英语交谈了一会儿，他们似乎在附近走动，伊万根据偶尔客人发出的抽吸声推测这些闯入者对客人们做了些不好的事，他似乎还听见了奇怪的微弱的喀嚓声，像是某种酥脆的食物正被咀嚼，伊万的害怕中渗入一丝好奇，难道是某名闯入者拿了宴会上的点心吃吗？他正想着什么样的劫匪——伊万不知闯入者们的身份，他有限的认知中，持枪擅闯宴会的只会是抢劫财物的匪帮——会拿抢劫场所的点心吃，一道沉闷的、似声波艰难的穿过层层阻碍才散入空气中的咔咔声就漫入他耳中，紧随其后是某种软趴趴的重物倒地的声音。

‘发生了什么事？’伊万想，某几名客人似无法自控般漏出声响亮的啜泣，但这些惊恐的呜咽莫名立刻戛然而止。闯入者们又开始交谈，厚软的重物落地的动静配合着少见的、奇异的咔咔声穿插其中。不知是第几个重物倒地，这些积累的杂音构成梭利箭穿透迷雾使伊万恍然推测出其所产生的原因——那是人类被枪杀后，尸体倒在地砖上的动静。伊万眨了眨眼，睫毛蹭过蒙眼布带来丝痒意，他以为自己会被吓得脑子一片空白，会四肢发软到无法按动琴键，可实际上他反倒更专注了，那些杂音被无形的力量吞噬，闯入者间的交谈也淡化为柔和的嗡鸣，他陷入种沉静安和的情绪中，像个提前阅读过故事结局的人那样对即将发生的一切漠不关心，他已弹到这首曲子结尾的高潮部分，他的手指故意用过重的力道敲在琴键上导致某几个音听起来生硬且不协调，遗憾的是这首钢琴曲总体而言曲调平稳，仅有一小截、或换成时间长度来算则是不到一分钟供伊万宣泄自己的情绪。

伊万弹出最后几个音符，他将双手放回身侧，深深吸入口气又缓缓呼出，四周一片寂静，他只能听见自己颇急促的心跳，仿佛这处只剩他一个活物般。某一瞬间伊万不由自主祈祷这样的错觉成真，没准儿闯入者们觉得他没有被杀的价值，趁着他尚在弹琴时悄无声息的离开了呢？

遗憾的是，先前最后出现的那道男音打破了寂静，他用英语说了句什么，让命令伊万弹钢琴的那名闯入者诧异地惊叫了声，最先出声的闯入者也带着几分不敢置信问了句什么，几秒间隔后，有着男低音的闯入者以略夸张的、歌剧的腔调说了句较长的法语，使得乐曲结束后首个说话的闯入者以局促尴尬的语气高声吐出个分不清是英语还是法语的单词后又小声呢喃了一句，那名闯入者一面说话一面接近伊万，他在伊万身旁停下。下一刻伊万感到有东西——应该是这名闯入者的手指——抵着他下巴施力，伊万顺着这股力量侧过脸抬起头，他不知闯入者想做什么，原本因认为自己注定会在乐曲结束后被枪杀而冷静的心绪再次波澜起来，他安静地等待的闯入者的下一个行动。或许是由于过于紧张，或许是因视觉被剥夺，伊万总觉得时间流速放慢到使人不耐的程度，他宁愿闯入者能干脆利落的对着他脑袋开一枪，而不是让他心惊胆战的猜测他即将遭遇什么。

不远处的男低音低笑着以疑问语气说了句话，挑在伊万下巴处的手指突然离开了，站在伊万身旁的闯入者慌张羞涩地回了话，不知怎的，尽管不合时宜，可这名闯入者轻软温和的音调让伊万莫名在脑中勾勒出一个面容模糊的、年轻又内向的男孩儿的形象。

闯入者们交谈了几句，随后另一道脚步声接近了钢琴又随着其他两道脚步声一同远去了。身旁的闯入者挫败地叹了口气，他低声说了句话，鉴于另三名闯入者已远去，伊万推测闯入者是在和自己说话，然而他听不懂闯入者的语言，只得尽可能用不会使闯入者感到冒犯的语气重申道：“我听不懂你们在说什么，我只懂俄语。”

伊万不知闯入者是否听懂了自己的话，闯入者安静了片刻，接着圆筒状的东西——奇怪的是，这个圆筒比伊万预想的大也比伊万预料的更温暖——触及伊万的额角，伊万紧绷着身子屏住呼吸，他放空思绪等待死亡降临，直到硬木相撞、即琴盖被合上的声音响起，他才从虚无的宁静中脱离，意识到自己还活着，头骨和大脑尚未被子弹击碎成红白相间的碎骨和软糯的泥泞。闯入者握着伊万的上臂向上提，随后又推了推伊万示意他趴到钢琴上，伊万站起身，借机反抗的念头自他心中一闪而过，或许他可以趁着闯入者一手掌着自己的肩一手拿枪指着自己的头出其不意转身夺过闯入者的枪并扯下蒙眼布……

伊万趴在钢琴上用手肘撑着自己，‘反抗’一词听上去极具诱惑力，可他从未学习过任何格斗技能，也不会使用枪械，他不敢猜想以及面对反抗失败后所发生的事，所以尽管他内心中受社会训导的、‘男子汉’的那部分正愤怒地斥责他道“懦夫”，他仍遵从了闯入者的指令。闯入者似乎对伊万的顺从很满意，戳在他肩胛骨下方的圆筒减轻了力道，‘他要做什么？’伊万强迫自己将注意力从思考自己什么时候会被枪杀转移到猜测闯入者接下来的举动上。闯入者放开伊万的肩，静默半晌后伸手自伊万西装下摆内试探着往上探，这踌躇的触碰落在伊万的两条竖脊肌间的凹陷里，过于轻柔的力度蹭过贴在皮肤上的衬衫所引发的麻痒让伊万握紧双拳，他抿唇忍耐了数秒，待闯入者的手滑向胸椎时终归无法自抑的颤抖着绷紧了背部的肌肉。

闯入者展开五指将手盖在伊万的背上，伊万听见道不平整的东西划过地砖的声音，随后闯入者站得更近了——据此推测，那道声音是由闯入者踢开钢琴凳而产生的——伊万几乎能感觉到对方的胯部立在自己的臀股前，伊万猛然睁开眼，他盯着视野里无边无际的黑暗，全神贯注的接收每一处感知到闯入者的手的神经末梢所传递来的信号，那只手在移动，它摩挲过伊万的左肩胛骨，沿着伊万的肋骨抚向伊万的左胸，闯入者贴在了伊万背后，他用膝盖顶伊万的膝弯迫使伊万分开双脚以给他腾出站立的空间，那根圆筒则上挪至伊万的耳根。

伊万的眼睑睁至人体所能允许的极致程度，闯入者一系列出乎他意料的行为触动了他的直觉警报器，他觉得自己弄不明白闯入者打算做什么，至于这‘不明白’到底是他真的无知，还是他不敢置信也不愿相信——伊万双手死死扒着光滑的钢琴表面以至于指尖发疼，“不！”他惊恐地吐出两个音节，扭动着试图朝前爬以从闯入者身下逃离。闯入者俯身压在伊万身上，他揪住伊万胸膛处的衬衫，嘴里发出安抚性的嘘声想让伊万冷静下来，这安抚起了相反的效果，伊万挣扎得愈发用力了，他踮起脚欲爬上钢琴，一手抓向揪着他衬衫的闯入者的左手一手朝后胡乱挥打以期能推开闯入者，闯入者似乎用法语说了句什么，可脑子被惊慌占满的伊万根本分不出余力去琢磨闯入者想表达的东西，他感到自己的手肘击中了某个物体，闯入者的禁锢松开些许，然而下一秒伊万后上方就传来一声枪响。

伊万僵立着不敢动弹，枪响的回音被寂静淹没后他才再次小心翼翼开始呼吸。身后的闯入者沮丧地嘟囔了句含糊不清的话，他的手盖回伊万背部，像安慰只受惊的宠物那样小幅度来回蹭磨，他稍微提高音量，用堪称温柔的语气继续说话，可不等他说完，一阵匆忙的、由远及近的脚步声就停在了远处，接着有人大声松了口气，并对身后的闯入者说了句英语——凭音色判断，是那个命令他弹大卫•兰兹的曲子的人——两个闯入者交谈起来，听其语速与音调的变化，他们有可能在某件事上发生了分歧，不过这场争执没持续多长时间，来者很快离开了。闯入者又叹息一声，他的手绕至伊万身前，下滑至伊万胯处尝试解腰带的皮扣，伊万用力闭了下双眼，他一动不动，因那个坚硬的圆筒正直直戳着他的后颈。

闯入者花了些时间才成功让伊万的西裤连同内裤垮至脚踝处，伊万咬着牙忍住合拢双腿的冲动，他不认为自己做好了心理和肉体上的准备以面对不久后闯入者欲对他做的任何事，他说不清沸腾着焚烧他内心的较多的是哪一种情感，是愤怒还是羞耻，恐惧还是憎恶？闯入者温暖的掌心贴在伊万的尾椎上，随后又缓慢在他腰臀附近来回盘旋，这个移动的热源莫名让伊万想发抖，他绷紧身子，可这一动作却取悦了闯入者。闯入者拂过伊万隆起的肌肉并发出道饱含赞赏与喜爱的喟叹，他撩起伊万的上衣，微倾身让伊万承担他一部分体重，他低声遗憾地喃喃了一句，随后将手再次绕至伊万身前，不知是手指不够灵活还是有意为之，以磨人的速度一颗颗解开伊万衬衫的纽扣。

压在背上的体重以及隔着层布料传递过来的体温皆让伊万感到异常不适，这姿势太过亲密，伊万宁肯闯入者如他在完成‘短活儿’中曾遇见的少数客人那样，凭借暴力让受害者丧失反抗能力后粗暴直接的使用受害者的肉体，失去疼痛、伤口与鲜血的麻痹，这些近乎调情与撩拨的举动沉沉压在伊万的自尊上，责怪他为何放弃抵抗，为何听话得像条脖子上拴着项圈的狗？

‘我应该反抗的，’伊万想，‘刚才我不应该停下，我只是被枪声吓住了……哪怕被枪击也好过被——’他这样思索着，‘反抗’一词被他默念了一遍又一遍，似在自我催眠又似在给自己打气，然而性器被握住的触感把他拽回了现实世界，闯入者轻柔地撸动那根尚软着的海绵体，对着冠状沟或搔或点，并将指腹按在龟头上转着圈摩挲。这熟练的技巧与另一人触碰自己阴茎的新奇感让伊万颤栗不已，他竭尽全力抑制自己挺胯朝闯入者手里戳的欲望，暗自对自己的大脑拼命大吼，希望能说服这个器官停止接收所有同愉悦沾边的感官。

但要么是伊万太久没缓解生理欲望，要么是闯入者极为了解人体结构，很快他的阴茎就违背他的意愿变得又硬又胀。伊万的反应显然鼓励的闯入者，闯入者愉悦地低语一句，他的手指按照巧妙的节奏与力度在伊万的尿道口处不断挂蹭。伊万情不自禁耸着双肩朝后躲，遗憾的是由于他和闯入者的体位，这等同于他主动投入闯入者怀中，他的臀肉磕在了闯入者的皮带上，冰冷的金属皮扣惊得他抽吸着前挪，他发觉自己正依照字面意义处于进退维谷的处境中，而那名残酷无情的闯入者丝毫不同情他的境况，仍一刻不停息地用快感鞭打他的肉体与内心，伊万无法阻止自己的呼吸变得急促起来，闯入者无声的套弄也因他分泌出的前液而染上些令他脸红的水声，坚硬的圆筒沿着他的下颌骨前滑挑着他的下巴示意他向后靠并转头，伊万与闯入者对峙了十多秒，最终在闯入者用指甲拨弄尿道口的警告下听从了闯入者的指示，他撑起自己，回过头的下一刻就感知到温热的呼吸喷吐到自己脸上并有某个柔软的东西贴在他的唇角上。

伊万没有立刻意识到那是什么，直到某个湿润且热乎乎的东西舔并挤开他的双唇——应该是闯入者不满于他无动于衷，决定做点儿更进一步的事诱导他与自己互动——他才发觉那应该是闯入者的舌头，尽管闯入者已经做了够多的、超出他预计的事，但唯有这个……懵然的伊万不知自己该作何反应，他理应愤怒，但真正霸占他所有心神的却是个简单的问句：“为什么？”闯入者的行为太过怪异，胁迫恐吓他的同时又爱抚挑逗他，仿佛想要通过一种和暴力无关的方式来折磨羞辱他似的，这是个陷阱，可伊万难以阻止自己陷入由闯入者催生的肉欲里，毕竟除去依旧搁在他颈侧的安装着消音器的枪管以及发生的地点外，闯入者所提供的一切都符合伊万对‘和另一个人的性’的美好想象。伊万能为自己尊严做出的最后挣扎便是将几欲脱口的呻吟压抑成不稳的鼻息，闯入者呢喃着无意义的安抚声啜吻着他的颌角与侧颈，而伊万揪着自己的袖口绷直双脚射在了闯入者手中。

高潮后的身体变得发软无力，然而闯入者没给伊万留出回神和休息的空闲，伊万感到有滑腻的液体——除了他自己的精液外没有另一种可能——被抹在他的腿根处，随后闯入者的手移开了，听声音大约是在旁侧摸索什么。伊万略俯低身子让额头抵着自己的前臂，他知道那不是结束，闯入者还会做更多的事。如他所料，闯入者的手很快回到他双腿间，带来丝微凉的油滑的触感，那两根手指沿着他的腿根一路向上，滑入他的臀缝将手指表面用来润滑的不知名物涂抹在那圈皱褶上。

也许是指法的缘故，肛门被指甲与指腹摩擦的感觉让本应处于不应期的伊万情动不已，某种同他自慰时相近、但夹杂着麻痒的渴求感顺着他的脊椎穿透他的大脑，他的脚趾在皮鞋内反复蜷紧又放松以抵御自己主动朝徘徊在穴口外的手指上坐的冲动，当闯入者用一根手指挤开他蠕动的粘膜时伊万几乎叹出句无声的“终于！”来。闯入者并不急于扩张，他有意震颤埋在伊万体内的那根手指，转动着探查伊万的肠道，留在外面的手指则对着臀肉又掰又揉。当手指蹭过伊万的前列腺时伊万下意识收缩后穴，公平来说，这一生理反应与无数次自慰后形成的条件反射不能成为指责伊万意志不坚定的理由，不过伊万仍察觉一股发烫的热度漫上他的脸颊与双耳，而落在他背上的安慰的拍打没能让他好受点儿，只使他更加内疚。

‘等等！’伊万抬起身子，‘他的一只手在给我扩张，一只手在拍打我的后背，也就是说他的枪——？’他尚在猜测闯入者是否放下了枪，就感到那根圆筒又戳回他的后颈，错失挣脱时机带来的沮丧比伊万以为的少，闯入者朝他体内加入第二根手指并开始替他扩张，或许那并非是闯入者本意，但闯入者以直观且不容拒绝的方式向伊万呈现出自己的手指与别人的手指所能做到的事究竟有多么不同，他的肠壁被敲击并被挂蹭，穴口被一次次拉扯着扩张，两根手指的粗度足以让他的穴口生出发胀感，那不疼，只是导致他极其想要蠕动后穴而已，他拒绝自己做出此类等同于迎合闯入者的动作，可强迫自己放松后伊万的感官反倒敏感起来，这不是直接撸动阴茎所带来的快感，而像是由这一切——诸如闯入者辐射至他赤裸的双腿表面的体温、压在他背上的握着枪的那只手的重量、两道粗重的呼吸声以及他人的手指在自己体内这一事实——共同构建与营造的、独特且前所未有的感觉，伊万难以将这种感觉冠上‘愉悦’、‘兴奋’或‘满足’等词，它似乎同所有正面情绪都沾了点儿边。

闯入者抽出手指，没多久伊万就感到有根比他皮肤温度略高的滑溜溜的物体挤进他臀缝中，闯入者以非常缓慢的速度向伊万体内前进，他的阴茎撑开皱褶欲通过其后那圈括约肌，若说两根手指让伊万觉得胀，那么阴茎的直径就使伊万觉得疼，初次纳入这样的尺寸靠着方才的前戏根本不够，以伊万自己的经验来看，他得花上半年到一年的时间在每次自慰时逐步增加使用器物的粗度才能逐渐免去不适感。

像是注意到了伊万的痛苦，闯入者按在伊万尾椎上的手开始在伊万的股胯私处移动以转移伊万的注意力，他用拇指拨按穴口，揉搓伊万的臀肉，又侧身将手绕至伊万身前抚摸伊万半硬的性器，冲着伊万的左耳呢喃些伊万听不懂的安抚的话。伊万掐着自己的手臂，他知道自己应该放松，但这种痛苦同擦伤、割伤或撞击导致的疼痛完全不同，肉体对大脑下达的命令充耳不闻，自顾自的僵硬颤抖，至于被套弄的阳具所传来的快感……伊万首次发觉疼痛与愉悦能同时共存，这两种矛盾的体感相互交织又相互抵消，蚕食他的神智并留下昏朦的空白。不过数年来的自慰经验终归派上了用场，在闯入者耐心且持续不断的爱抚下，快感成功将疼痛压制到可忽略的程度，伊万的阴茎再次淌出透明的粘液，僵硬的肩背也松懈下来。

捕捉到伊万变化的闯入者轻舒一口气，他扶住伊万的腰，仿佛为了给伊万余出仔细体味肠壁与括约肌被反复拖曳拉伸的触感般轻柔地后撤复又前挺。伊万无法自控的收缩后穴，他感到裤子像脚镣一样绷在脚踝上，束缚感所带来的恼怒诱使他不耐烦的从裤管中抽出右腿，他把双腿敞得更开，待闯入者因他的反应用喜悦的语气低语一句后他才意识到他的举动完全能被称为迎合。伊万暗自咒骂自己，遗憾的是，这些维持他清醒的负面情绪很快被闯入者为他带来的他从未体验过的、如海啸般席卷他内心的纷杂感觉冲散了，残留在伊万穴口处的胀痛也狡猾得混入了快感中，悄然成为催动伊万情欲的推手之一，毫无防备的伊万无法同时处理这么多的感受，大脑便只好截留并呈现最显眼也是最受到肉体喜爱的信息，即愉悦。

闯入者加快了速度，他一面嘟囔着什么一面伸手沿着伊万的体侧上抚。奇异的是，这次不需闯入者用消音器戳伊万的下巴伊万也能领会到闯入者的想法，他撑起自己——没之前那样轻松，一波波快感的冲刷夺走了他的精力，一直杵在琴盖上的手肘也变得有些疼——靠向闯入者，在闯入者吻他的颌角以及衔咬他的耳垂时漏出颤抖的鼻音，闯入者摩挲着他颈间的旧伤与胸腹，伊万在这种亲密的肢体接触中沉迷了好一会儿才反应过来这代表闯入者放下了枪，他既不知道闯入者是何时以及为什么把胁迫他的武器放下，也没有趁机挣脱的想法，准确而言，是逃走的念头仅在他脑中某个边角闪现了一下就被快感盖了过去，毕竟，就算他真的好运到通过某种方式让这名闯入者丧失行动能力，他也不认为自己能对抗这人的同伙。现在，伊万只希望能躺在某个柔软的平面、或至少有某个东西能支撑起他，以便他专注享受这次临死前的性爱。

闯入者的右手展开虚握着伊万的脖子，他的手指按在伊万左侧的颈动脉上，贴着伊万的左耳喘息着重复某个短句。血流被些微阻塞给伊万带来丝晕眩感，因闯入者的抽插愈发用力，他没余力去推测闯入者在说什么，而肠道与穴口被快速的不断撑开的触感则使他两腿发软。毫无预兆的，闯入者在一次深顶后停了几秒后撤出自己，没等意识已有些迷糊的伊万思索这是否就是结束，闯入者就拽着他的手臂迫使他转过身，抬起他的右腿并把他朝钢琴上推。这一系列动作让没有任何准备的伊万重心不稳，他慌张地挥手试图找到可支持自己平衡的东西，闯入者扶住了他，握住他的手腕引导他向某处伸去，同时再次狠狠顶入伊万体内。被撞得摇晃一下的伊万漏出声闷哼，本能地抓住指尖触及之物——即闯入者的肩，闯入者顶弄数下后仿佛不够尽兴般将伊万的另一只脚也抬了起来，若伊万足够冷静，他会惊讶于闯入者竟鲁莽到让他接触自己的要害，然而此刻被进入到前所未有的深处、错觉内脏都传来挤压感的伊万只余不自觉发出一连串低吟的力气，他缩着肩膀搂住闯入者的脖子，臀肉与背脊被琴盖的两道折角处磕的生疼，可变化姿势这一想法完全没出现在伊万脑中，相反，他主动弯曲两腿环住了闯入者的腰胯。

闯入者一手抚摸并时不时轻拍伊万的腿侧，一手在伊万的胸腹间游移，他如同还记得伊万前列腺的位置般换着角度刺激伊万肠内的敏感区域。伊万腿上的肌肉一阵阵收紧，他本能的追寻着更强烈的快感以达到最终高潮，他知道自己足够接近了，却又始终还差一点儿，他攥紧闯入者的后颈，丝毫没去担心这样的力度是否会激怒闯入者就将自己的右手移至胯间圈住自己的阴茎撸动。幸运的是闯入者非但没将伊万掐住自己脖颈以及自慰的行为当作冒犯，而且似将伊万的行为看成同自己的互动与回应般喘着气含着笑意对伊万嘟囔了几句法语。伊万感到有什么东西搔的他额头发痒，唇鼻处的皮肤传来另一人吐息喷至其上的湿热感，随后他的唇被柔软的东西贴上，一根灵活的、湿滑的东西钻入他唇间轻扫他的牙齿与牙龈。

这个吻让近乎失神的伊万稍微清醒，他瞪大眼，睫毛刷过布料致使眼睑发颤。‘这是个吻吗？’他恍惚的想，仅在各类经典与诗集中看到的概念真正落到他唇上时只让他满心疑惑，闯入者未停下抽插，趁着伊万因前列腺被戳蹭而呜咽时伸舌探入伊万嘴中。‘这就是吻吗？’伊万几乎无法顺畅的呼吸，闯入者的舌头掠过他的舌面又擦拭他的上颚，他从不知自己的嘴能变得如此敏感，粘膜被摩擦的触感过多到他无法承受，他欲躲，可闯入者抬手抚过他的脸颊挡在他脑后制止他逃走，他便只好无措地张着嘴任由闯入者做想做的事。

直到伊万的呼吸急促到听起来像是发了某种呼吸道疾病，闯入者才收回自己的舌头，不过他仍舔咬着伊万的双唇，时不时啄一下伊万的下巴与颌骨，方才放缓的抽插又一次增快了节奏，且似乎在可怜脑子彻底无法使用的伊万般，闯入者略后倾，腾出些空间将手滑至伊万股间带着伊万静止不动的右手一同摩挲那根直立着随着闯入者挺胯而摇晃甩动的器官，没过多久，伊万就绷着腿夹住闯入者的腰抽搐着射了出来，闯入者用吻接住了他的尖叫，仅留下断断续续的变调的唔哼。

伊万无力的朝一旁垮去，所幸闯入者及时将双手撑在他两侧禁锢住他。闯入者靠向伊万，他进出得愈发快速和用力，在几次狠撞后突兀的停了下来。伊万情不自禁喟叹一声，他的后穴仍因余韵而偶尔痉挛，但甬道中那根尚未变软的海绵体已变得多余且使他不适，方才尾椎和背脊处毫无存在感的疼痛逐渐显眼起来，被汗水浸潮的衬衫贴在后背上的触感也不怎么美妙，但总的来说，伊万对这场性爱很满意。

闯入者撤出了他的阴茎，填塞物消失后的空虚感诱得伊万后穴收缩，有液体从微敞开的肉洞中流出顺着腿根往下淌。闯入者没用安全套，意识到这点后道听途说得来的几种常见性病的体征描述跃进伊万脑中，不过伊万并不忧虑，毕竟就算他真的染病，他也活不到那些糟糕症状出现的时候，他放开闯入者的后颈，双脚踩在地上以解放自己的背脊和尾椎，‘如果是现在被枪杀的话……’尽管若以现在这般模样死去，他的尸体瞧上去会下流又不体面，但伊万依旧觉得没有比此刻死去更合适的时间了，因为数分钟后，待余韵彻底消退，不再被快感霸占的大脑就会重新获得感知恐惧与怨恨的能力。

伊万听见闯入者整理皮带以及摸索放在钢琴上的枪的动静，他垂下头，静默的祈祷奥利加和娜塔莉亚在收到他的死讯后——也可能无人通知他的姐妹，得等到每月他向明斯克汇钱的日期过了后奥利加才会发现他失踪了——不会过久沉浸在悲痛中，如果他的所有财物能在邻居们的盗窃中幸存一部分以给姐妹继承那就更好了。左侧传来金属机械被扳动的声响，有手抚过伊万的右脸，随后另一人的热量凑了过来，伊万略偏头迎接闯入者的吻，他全身心投入这个比前几个都更为纯洁与简单的吻中以期能忽略接下来会发生的事。在经过好一会儿唇对唇的蹭磨后，闯入者以一个落在伊万唇角的轻啄作为收尾，伊万的指尖不由自主用力按在琴盖上，他等待着那道奇怪的咻声，希望自己死亡的速度快到来不及感到疼痛————

近处响起了硬鞋跟敲在地砖上的声音，且这声音正逐渐远去。

伊万怔愣一瞬，他猛然扯下蒙眼布，匆忙扫视四周后大跨两步攥住了闯入者，或者说那个有着一头略长且发尾卷曲的金发、看起来比他小上三四岁的男人——从其神态来看，称其为男孩没准更为合适——他无视男孩儿震惊不解的表情，焦急地叠声说：“杀了我！”他之前就听出了、刚才也用眼睛证实了这个大厅内除了他和这个男孩外不存在第三个活着的人类，即所有客人以及保镖皆被闯入者夺取性命，在这样的情况下，伊万不敢猜想举办这一宴会的幕后势力发现现场仅他独活后会有什么样的命运降临在他与他的姐妹身上，他不具备成为‘特殊的那一个’的资本。他重复祈求了好几遍，对上男孩疑惑的眼神后想起了这些劫匪似乎没一个能听得懂俄语，他的声音卡住片刻，一簇思考的火花掠过他的大脑，他低头看向挂在男孩后腰上的手枪，男孩立刻警惕地握住了枪柄可没进行下一步动作，伊万却没感激这份迟疑，他的大脑以前所未有的速度推测出了接下来他的每一个行为所能诱发面前闯入者所作出的反应并挑出其中最能达到他目的的那一个。

伊万抬眸同男孩对视，他伸手朝男孩的腰间抓去————

伊万回家时夜已深，他重重踏上最后一台阶梯，就着楼道中声控感应灯昏黄的亮光打开家门，他拖着疲乏的身子匆匆洗漱后如游魂般挪至床前将自己砸进未整理的被褥中，他盯着天花板发了会儿呆，随后叹息着侧身换成蜷缩的躺姿。

近来他总是睡不安稳，常从梦中莫名惊醒，有时是因邻居家清晨传来的收音机声，有时可能仅是因为楼下或街道上某条狗在吠叫，有时他也不知自己为何醒来，睁眼后内心被恐惧与颤栗感紧紧攥住以至于他直直望着前方半晌后才敢眨眼，而有时，则是因为他梦见了在那个海岛上所发生的事。

是的，海岛。伊万在某家医院中的病床上睁开眼，他听不懂进入病房的医生与护士所说的话，只知道她们在说德语，后来一名自称过去在民主德意志生活、前几年才搬来这里的医生用着不熟练的俄语告诉伊万他身处德国西北沿海的医院中，“我们都不清楚发生了什么事，”那名医生耸着肩说，“只知道你和其他人是从附近、或者说不那么近的一座海岛上运来的，没多少人受伤，但都吸入了麻醉性气体。”她隔着病房门上的玻璃指了指守在走廊上的持枪警察，“看见他们了吗？那可不是我们这儿的，他们的警服上绣着‘ICPO’这几个字母，你们似乎遇见了一件又严重又可怕的事。”伊万不知那座岛上共有多少人，又有哪些人活了下来——幸存者不止他一个并没有让他感到轻松，他还记得自己被警告的那次，联系人的说辞是‘所有目击者’——但哪怕仅统计他所在的那个大厅中的死亡人数就足够可怕了。

警察们仿佛预料到所有幸存者都说不出什么有用的信息般没费多少心思审问幸存者，可出乎伊万意料的是，询问他的警察向他展示了一张照片并问他是否知道嫌犯为何这样做，那个图案是否有什么含义？伊万直直注视那张照片，望着照片中戴回了蒙眼布、穿上了西裤却又上半身赤裸、仰躺在钢琴旁且胸腹表面以血为颜料画了片巨大的枫叶的自己良久，沉默地摇了摇头。

回到莫斯科最初的几天内，伊万一直惶恐不安地等着某件事发生，他说不准是什么事，只觉得海岛一事不可能就这样结束，他做好了面对自己前往俱乐部却一去不复返，或是在某夜下班归家路上被拷打、杀害并被弃尸，或回家后发现家中有陌生人正等着质询他的心理准备。他左思右想，将自己所有的积蓄全寄去了明斯克并随信解释说最近莫斯科局势不稳，游荡着不少入室盗窃的小偷强盗，而比起银行他更相信自己的姐妹。为了让奥利加和娜塔莉亚别多想，他还故意写到那笔钱中约三分之二是他给自己存下的学费，现在只是让她们代为保管。然而俱乐部的管事表现得好像这次短活儿根本不存在，伊万以为会发生的那些事也皆未发生，甚至伊万错觉四周的治安还变好了些。

接下来的日子风平浪静，在度过日夜绷紧心神的神经质的几周后，伊万不可避免的松懈下来，如同在报复他先前的有意逃避般，他竭力避免自己回想的海岛上的经历、或准确来说是那一场性爱的记忆片段擅自闯入他的梦境中，这与普通的回忆不同，那些过于真实的喘息、触碰、亲吻以及插入总会让他带着满身的汗水和一根硬到发胀的生殖器醒来，而梦中的他有多愉悦，睁眼后的他就有多自责、内疚与痛苦。

‘为什么——？’这样的问题，自苏联解体后伊万无论自问过多少次都没有一次能思索出答案，这一次也并不例外，况且他该问自己什么？问为何他没坚决反抗宁死不屈？问为何那个男孩儿会强奸他？问既然是强奸又为何会取悦他？问为什么他对在那次性爱中获得的所有官能念念不忘？还是问男孩儿为什么不杀掉他，留下的那个枫叶图案到底有何含义，以至于俱乐部不但给他增加了近一倍的薪水不说，管事在通知他有新的‘短活儿’时破天荒告诉他他有拒绝的权利。

伊万蹭了蹭枕头，理论上虽说他瞧见了那个男孩的相貌，可实际他只记得对方略长的头发和颜色与自己相同的眼眸，相比这一模糊的剪影，男孩的阴茎撞进他体内的触感简直像受到诅咒似的无比清晰，伊万用力闭了下眼，仅仅是想到那个男孩，他的后穴就因渴望与空虚而收缩蠕动，他神色难辨地望着放在床头矮柜上台灯外形的黑影，手指抽动几下后叹息着将手绕到自己身后滑入臀缝间。

无来源的、近乎直觉的预感告诉伊万他和那个男孩不会止于海岛上的那次相见，但伊万祈祷这样平凡无波澜的日子能尽可能持续久一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3天后来补人物tag，虽然我觉得大家应该都猜出除露露以外出场的角色有哪些了。这篇文的灵感来源是《杀手2》中有一个去海岛上的任务，里面有两个NPC被蒙着眼给舞台下的其它NPC弹钢琴/拉小提琴，我觉得这个场景超带感的┌(┌＾o＾)┐
> 
> 再向大家推荐一款露家的游戏《Pathologic 2》，和美国游戏的套路完全不一样，随时随地让你进行人性选择，稍不注意玩家的行为就会导致悲剧2333333333游戏流程只有12天，但我已经重开第4个档了才玩儿到第3天_(:з」∠)_真是太难了，我想救所有的NPC啊
> 
> 顺带一提，我在家里养了鹌鹑，才发现鹌鹑的手感不如想象中那么好，而且好怕人的，不过叫声很可爱wwwwwww


End file.
